mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nauth'norian
Nestled within a quiet, foggy vale deep in the Cormanthor, rests an entire city, hidden from the prying eyes of others. Alabaster streets run through the city, breath taking display themselves proudly in all its quarters, river ships dock quietly in the small harbor, and the sound of laughing, joyous Quessir can be heard at all times of the day. Those who believe the Elves have truely abandoned their old Court are grossly incorrect. 'The History of Nauth'Norian (Also known as Myth Anauthril)' The great city-fortress was built in ages long since past, though it was built long after the end of the Fifth Crown War, it was built in the image of a city of that era. It serves as a monument, a sorrowful reminder of the elves shameful and tragic past. The citadel, when it was first constructed served as the grand palace of an Elven High Mage, Anathos, a devout follower of Labelas Enoreth and a respected and revered elder of the realm of Uvaeren. Anathos was rumoured to be tied in some way to the Seldarine, for he lived for more than a millenia, most of which his life had been dedicated to the Selu'taar. When he saw that his dream of a city dedicated to peace, the scholarly pursuits and the preservation of elven lore had been realised, he left the world in a spectacular fashion, leaving one final legacy... During the reign of the first Coronal of Cormanthyr, Anathos, situated at the centre of a ring of High Mages and lesser mages wove together ancient magic to create a Mythal, that would go on to protect the city, long after they were gone... The city continued to prosper and grow in splendour, when the realm of Uvaeren fell it became an independent city-state, many of the loremasters of the city worked tirelessly to recover that which was lost. During this time, the city aligned itself with Cormanthyr and the survivors of Uvaeren who founded the realm of Yrlaphon. After the death of Coronal Eltargrim Irythil and the appearance of the Trio Nefarious and the Army of Darkness, communication with the city was cut off, it was rumoured that it had succumbed to a great magical assault, though no-one is sure. It has now lain in ruins for many hundreds of years, yet no-one has claimed it, for none have ever found it again, until now when it was rediscovered late in the year 1362 DR. 'The City Proper' The architecture in the city is...alien, for lack of a better word even to elves, it's alabaster streets and magical gardens are hauntingly beautiful and even the most jaded and cynical elf cannot help but feel moved when viewing it for the first time.. A sorrowful reminder of that which has past. The outer wall of the city is constructed of solid marble and nearly forty-feet thick! Making them nearly unassailable to all but the most determined foes, the city could hold out for many days and many nights with a sizeable force defending it, allowing it's citizens to escape if the need arose. The city's streets and hidden groves are a wonder of both nature and magic, as with many elven settlements the trees have been grown to unnatural heights and some have been petrified through the use of High Magic, creating homes among the tree-tops. The gardens and hidden groves are alive with many rare and beautiful plants, the like of which have not been seen in many long years, some of which have both magical and curative properties. At night the city comes alive with many strange sights, the light of the 'dying' Mythal casts an otherwordly blue glow over the city, mingled with the many lights among the trees and the homes on the ground, it is a sight that will take even an elf's breath away. The Citadel is set in tiers, much like the ancient elven refuge Evereska, regular elven troops guard the lower tiers while the highest tiers are watched over by the Elite Guard and Spellguard, Aenarion's devout and highly trained warriors and mages. The courtyard before the Tower features a fountain with a large, white tree with pinnate green leaves with a faint gold tint on top, growing beside it. Once inside the tower you are faced with masterful and truly beautiful architecture, great statues of elven hero's face into Hall's centre, setting a silent vigil upon a small fountain in the middle of the room. If one were to look up there breath would be taken away by a beautiful mosaic that covers the entire ceiling, depicting the heavens above. At the end of the Council Hall lies three locked doorways, should anyone try and force there way in, a loud arcane spell-trap will sound for several moments, alerting the Elite Guard to the presence of an intruder. The left door leads to the library, which is large and holds an abundance of knowledge, covering many areas of History and Arcane Lore, though it also holds some knowledge of the Upper and Lower Planes. The right door leads to the barracks, which holds the armoury and training areas for the garrison of the city. The last door, the centre door leads to the Grand Mage's residence. The caverns beneath the city, which are rumoured to be only reachable through a certain place in the citadel, and somewhere in the mountains behind the city, are rich and hold large freshwater pools, dotted with beautiful, towering stalagmites and stalagtites, the walls of the caverns giving off a soft, otherwordly blue glow... They have now come under the dominion of the young silver dragon, Kelaratheal. 'Personnel of the City' The City is guarded by a garrison of soldiers and mages, how many they number can vary, as many are sent on patrols or sent as envoys to neighbouring elven settlements, most often the settlement of Deepingdale. Regular foot-soldiers and battlemages stand guard over the walls and the White Gate, a superior structure constructed of several of the hardest and densest types of wood, reinforced with steel tempered by elven smiths, giving it a highly resilient quality and treated to give it a white lustre. The lower tiers are guarded by lesser noble house warriors and mages while the upper levels are protected by the Elite Guard and Aenarions' Elite Spellguard. On a regular basis the garrison runs training drills, to ensure that they are at peak fighting performance, should the city ever be assailed. 'Other Notes' The business of the day is usually conducted during the morning, once it is over only those with special business, or those who have been invited can gain access. The Guard of the Citadel will question all, save a few, before they enter the Tower. Wards have been placed within the Tower that prevent all hostile magic from being cast, or travel into the tower via magical means, whether it be teleportation, astral or ethereal magic. it is therefore impossible to attempt to take down anyone with the use of the Weave. Aenarion and the Elite Spellguard are the only ones known to possess the Wardstones. 'The Code of the People' As I would think, so shall ye; As I would feel, so shall ye; As I would do, so shall ye; As I would not harm, nor shall ye; As I would, so shall the clan; As the clan would, so shall I; As we would, so shall ye. The People are as one, and never shall I stray from this, nor shall ye, for to digress is to diminish you and your People. 'The Way of Semberholme' Also of interest is The Way: the sworn oath of elves living in Semberholme, and the continued ethical code of elves. The Way came about when elf continued to fight elf in the days after the Crown Wars and the Elven Court. When Tel'Quessir decided to found a haven for their young and pregnant women along the banks of Sember Lake, the Ulondaar Clan of moon elves claimed to encounter an avatar of Corellon Larethian. This avatar, legend has it, told the elves that Semberholme would remain a safe haven so long as no elf killed another within. If this oath were broken elves of Cormanthyr would be banned from Arvandor for all time. The elves passed this decree, and it became known as The Way. 'Tel'Men Tel'Quessir (The Way of The Elves) ' Tel'Quessir ostuva ilye edhel ya khila Tel'Men. (The People will defend each elf who obeys The Way.) N'uma edhel yassen sinta pelektuva ai'er Tel'Quessir. (No elf shall knowingly strike any of The People.) Tel'Quessir tyaruva tolk i'queltyarae en' n'at edhelae. (The People will act to support the good actions of other elves.) Ai' ya n'khila Tel'Men ed'tyarae ar' iltyarea nauva tanar'ri. (Any who disobey The Way by action or inaction will be cast out.) Category:Faction Category:Towns